Black Fingernails
by Pupp3t Mast00r
Summary: Black Fingernails. RikuxSora poem, rated M. Sora and Riku share a special moment on the beach. [May add on chapters as poems.]
1. Chapter 1

Black fingernails

Pupp3t Mast00r Original Poem

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb.

Warning: Poem! RikuxSora poem. Rated M for light sexual themes.

-x-X-x-

Black fingernails are tracing the paopu's fleshy skin

And I sit and watch the angel move

Black fingernails are motioning for my ascent onto waiting lips

And I agree, pressing our heated flesh together

Back fingernails fight for release of cotton clothes

And my own are hastily torn off

Black fingernails massage my need

And I moan in response

Black fingernails signal their own need

And I comply with their bidding

Black fingernails flex with moans

And I buck harder, excited by the screams of pleasure

Black fingernails grasp me tight

And I shudder with near release

Black fingernails press hard into a naked muscled back

And with both come together, like that.

Black fingernails sigh and roll into a ball

And I hold him tight

Black fingernails trace promises on my chest

And I say, 'I love you too.'

Black fingernails hold me tight

And I know that he is mine for tonight.

Black fingernails that hold him tight

And I know that I am his for tonight.

Black fingernails trace into the beach's sand

And I read, 'Riku and Sora'

-x-X-x-

Author Notes: This came to me when I got a sprite, I looked at my black fingernails and said, "Black fingernails press hard into a naked muscled back And with both come together, like that." It was pretty cool. The 'black fingernails' doesn't mean that Riku and Sora are gothic it just goes well. And the repeating is purely because it sounds MUCH better then the one that doesn't. Yes it IS a poem, aren't you surprised! I may change the couple to Leon and Cloud or something because they both remind me of black. But I like the Sora and Riku thing. R+R!


	2. Author's Note

Dear once-were/current/inbetween readers,

I swear I hate myself, and you all are welcome to trod on my ungrateful corpse. And then let the vultures have it.

I stopped writing for a really long time because I went into some sort of mental shut down writers call "writers block". It was after I got a really small piece of constructive criticism. I hate myself for it, why the hell would I break down after that? It's stupid, it's... it's... REALLYFUCKINGBADISWHATITFUCKINGIS. So I really, humbly apologize, but I'm officially putting Last Judgment on permanent hiatus.

I'm starting a new one, but I really am insecure about it. Probably because I spent the last few months looking at fanfics and realizing that most of them are parodied or downright copied from others, and it just becomes a long chain of very delicious boy on boy smut.

With a lot of forceful yelling and cursing at myself I've managed to make a lot of new stuff, most not fanfiction. Though I have made one chapter of a brand new fanfic (albeit a really short one). I think I deserve some props for actually attempting this again, but I just had a mood. I hope my writers block is over, and I hope to produce some good ol' parodied/stolen smut for your enjoyment.

It's probably the guilt that has driven me insane enough to actually attempt this again. Once more I'm deeply sorry for my lost fans and hope-ers of something new from me. This rusty writer is back on top. I'd like to give a more thorough explanation, since I still remember the assumed moment of my downfall.

It all started with another wave of replies, but the last one was a small bit of CRITICISM! It said, quite plainly, "it seems to go a little too fast, try and slow it down a little". I may be paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it. Because of this (I believe I might not be correct) I hesitated in writing more for the story. I went over my stories and suddenly, most of them seemed a little too poorly written. My hesitation only increased, so I believe I stopped writing altogether. That has got to be the most stupidest moment of my whole life. I overreacted to something so small, I'm still mad at myself. Truthfully I had no clue where the story was going, or what the heck I was doing with it.

For a while I was hellbent on consuming as much smut as I could hold, and then, about 2 weeks back, I started to think up new ideas for writing every single minute. It was an overflow, and I needed a way out, but when I went to the computer to type, I couldn't. I can't describe it now, but it was like my toothpaste refused to come out due to some bizarre air flow problem or something. I couldn't brush my teeth and I got plaque and DIEDED:o Around Wednesday November 22, I forced myself to write. From then on, I've been writing up a storm. I think my tank will run out soon, but if it does I'll be ready with my shouting and cursing. D

Sorry for the long winded recap, but I had to explain it. Thanks again for understand guys, and now I have to go get trampled on by a herd of scantily clad alpacas.

Also sorry for posting this so late, I've had it stored on my computer for a long time, but won't work with me...

Love, Pupp3t Mast00r


End file.
